


Anything For You

by PassionsLikeMine (passionslikemine)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslikemine/pseuds/PassionsLikeMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie saves Ichabod's life. By punching Satan in the groin. [A semi-serious response to a very not-serious comment made on Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. It sounds silly as fuck. The inspiration was this gifset and these tags: http://passionslikemine.tumblr.com/post/63181319054/zombres-god-by-the-end-of-the-season-they-are
> 
> But hey, I finally finished something for Sleepy Hollow! I'm so happy.

"The First Witness shall die," spoke Satan, his voice booming with authority. He towered over Abbie and Ichabod, ten feet tall, and his warped appearance was such that there was no doubt that he was truly the Prince of Hell. Ichabod was rooted to the spot, still with terror, and Satan’s hand, gnarled and covered in crackling skin, reached out to strike him down.

But Abbie Mills was not frozen, and her fear - for herself, for Ichabod, for the fate of Sleepy Hollow and the world - only drove her forward. In one swift movement she pulled a punch and connected, feeling the weak flesh beneath her fist ripple and watching, as though outside herself, as Satan crumbled into dust before her. Ichabod moved to her side, and they both stared at her fist, glowing with unknown power.

"You saved us," said Ichabod, nearly breathless. Abbie uncurled her fist as the glow began to fade, turned to him, and laughed.

"I just punched Satan in the groin." She felt dizzy with joy and shock and adrenaline, and reached out to steady herself with a hand on Ichabod’s shoulder.

"And saved the world." The look of wonder in Ichabod’s eyes was too much for her, so Abbie pulled him close and kissed him.


End file.
